1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade assembly and, more particularly, to a fan blade assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fan blade assembly comprises a base, a cap combined with the base, and a blade seat sandwiched between the base and the cap. The blade seat is formed integrally with a plurality of blades which are arranged in a radiating manner. The blade seat usually includes different sizes of about ten, twelve, fourteen and sixteen (10, 12, 14 and 16) inches. However, the blades are formed integrally on the blade seat so that the manufacturer has to make a mold with a larger volume to fabricate the blade seat with the blades, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication of the conventional fan blade assembly. In addition, the blades are formed integrally on the blade seat so that when one of the blades is worn out or broken during a long-term utilization, the user has to replace the whole blade seat, thereby increasing the cost of maintenance and replacement.